heroes_and_villains_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
You Shall Be Known As Darth Vader/Thank You My Master
This scene is in Revenge of the Sith. Palpatine gives Anakin the name Darth Vader. You Shall Be Known As Nasty Jack/Thank you My Master Frollo gives the Beast the name Nasty Jack You Shall Be Known As Shredder/Thank you My Master Slade gives Robin the name Shredder You Shall Be Known As ????????????/Thank You My Master ???????? gives Nightwing the name ????????? You Shall Be Known As ????????????/Thank You My Master ????????? gives Beast Boy the name ????????? You Shall Be Known As The Horned King/Thank you My Master Frollo gives Hercules the name The Horned King You Shall Be Known As Rinzler/Thank You My Master Drago Bludvist gives Sora the name Rinzler You Shall Be Known As Malefor/Thank You My Master Ke-Pa gives Otis the name Malefor. You Shall Be Known As Rajah/Thank You Princess Jasmine Princess Jasmine gives Shere Khan the name Rajah You Shall Be Known As Simba/Thank You Dad Mufasa gives Tai Lung the name Simba You Shall Be Known As Huckleberry Hound/Thank You King Mufasa Mufasa gives Ronno the name Huckleberry Hound You Shall Be Known As Francis/Thank You My Master Top Cat gives Discord the name Francis You Shall Be Known As Jock/Thank You Dodger Dodger gives Carface the name Jock You Shall Be Known As Trusty/Thank You Lady Lady gives Steele the name Trusty You Shall Be Known As Robin/Thank You Batman Batman gives Shredder the name Robin/Dick Grayson You Shall Be Known As John Silver/Thank You My Master Aladdin gives Percival C. McLeach the name John Silver You Shall Be Known As Ash Ketchum/Thank You My Master Huckleberry Hound gives Dr. Facilier the name Ash Ketchum You Shall Be Known As Mufasa/Thank You My Lord The Sultan gives Jafar the name Mufasa You Shall Be Known As Mr. Spock/Thank You Captain Captain James T. Kirk gives Cal Hockley the name Mr. Spock You Shall Be Know As The Duke of Zill/Thank you My Master Zygon gives Flynn Rider the name the Duke of Zill. You Shall Be Know as Professor Ratigan /Thank you My Master Baron Greenback gives Basil of Baker Street The Name Professor Ratigan You Shall Be Know as Shere Khan/Thank you my master Soto Gives Kovu The Name Shere Khan You Shall Be Know as Tai Lung/Thank you my Master Lord Shen Gives Simba The Name Tai Lung You Shall Be Know as The NightMaster/Thank You My Master Percival C McLeach Gives Li Shang The Name The NightMaster You Shall Be Know as Hooded Claw/Thank you my Master Clayton gives Taran the name Hooded Claw You Shall Be Know as Mr Freeze/Thank you my Master Robert Now Yokai Gives Aladdin the name Mr Freeze You Shall Be Know as Percival C.McLeach/Thank you My Master Zurg Gives Eric The Name Percival C McLeach You Shall Be Know as Scar/Thank you My Master Panther King Gives Bagheera The Name Scar You Shall Be Know as Panther King/Thank You My Master Joe Gives Jean Tom the Name Panther King Category:Star Wars Scenes Category:Scenes